I'll Always Be There~
by Pally Mon
Summary: It's a Michi!! Tai is having a bad day until Mimi comes and helps him out, but what about her boyfriend??...Please r/r!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

Dedication: This one's for Scott. You're an awesome friend. And what the heck, this one's dedicated to Trinity too! ^_^ You're both awesome!

This fic jumps from place to place a lot and I hope you don't get confused. The following 14 pages occur in the same day, and when I wrote this, I just felt like writing a Michi. So, I hope you like my ficcie!! 

I'll Always Be There~

Beep, beep, beep, beep, be- SLAM! Tai rammed his hand into his alarm clock, and pulling the sheets back over his head. "1 more hour.." He mumbled, throwing the pillow over his head. 

"Tai? Are you up? Don't forget. School is in 15 minutes. I suggest that you get up now, or get another tardy." Mrs. Kamiya cooed, pulling the pillow off of Tai's head. 

"But mom! Come on! Can't I call in sick! I'm tired!" He argued, trying to regain ownership of the pillow. 

"Taichi Kamiya! Get up! You are going to be late!!" "Fine, Fine..I'm up." He said, standing up and stretching, his body aching from the previous soccer game. 

Tai drug himself to his bathroom, and took a quick shower. After he had finished with that, he fixed his hair, threw on his school uniform, and dashed out the door. 

"Bye mom! Loveyaseeyalater!Igottagetgoing,orI'llbelate!Sora'sgonnakillme,well,bye!" Tai gasped, jumping in his car and driving to school. 

"Bye Tai! Honestly, that boy.." His mom muttered, walking back inside the house.

~*~*~*~*~

At school: 

Tai swerved around the corner, and parked in his usual place. Tai sighed, grabbed his stuff, and stepped out. 

Tai threw his book bag over his shoulder, and ran inside. As Tai was opening the door, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. 

"Huh? Sora?" Tai felt his blood boil, as Sora was talking to a boy next to a tree. She laughed, and ran a hand through the boy's hair. Tai felt his heart drop to the ground as Sora leaned in and gave him a long kiss. 

"Well, this day keeps on getting better and better." Tai mumbled, opening the door, and slamming it behind him. 

Tai walked down the halls, waving to people as they cheerfully greeted him "How can people be so cheery so early in the morning?"

"Because they don't go to bed at 4 AM, Tai." Tai spun around to see Mimi smiling at him, her pink hair falling freely. 

"Oh. Hey, Mimi." Tai said dully, opening his locker, pulling out the picture of Sora. "Do you want this?" Mimi nodded her head. "No thanks. What's wrong Tai?" 

Tai slammed locker shut, and threw the picture on the floor. "Sora cheated on me. She was kissing this guy outside a few minutes ago."

Mimi bright brown eyes, suddenly lost their color and cheerfulness, as she covered her mouth. 

"My god. Tai, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be pestering you like this." Mimi turned and started to walk away, but was stopped by Tai's hand. 

"No. That's okay. I need someone to talk to." Mimi spun around and smiled, patting Tai on the back. "Don't worry. You can tell Mimi all about it!" Tai laughed, and walked side by side with Mimi down the hall. 

"Thanks, Mimi." 

"No prob." 

~*~*~*~*~

At the end of the day, 

In Math class: 

Mimi and Tai sat next to each other, each person drifting off to sleep. Tai looked over at Sora, who also had that class with them. 

Tai took out a piece of paper, and wrote her a note. Mimi looked up from her nap, and watched Tai's hands write the note. She giggled, but quickly shut up. 

Matt looked to Tai and Mimi. He quickly looked to Sora who was watching Tai. Matt looked over to Mimi, and gave her a confused look. 

Mimi smiled, and raised her hands, just high enough so he could see. She made a breaking gesture, which made Matt nodd, and turn back to the window. 

Tai hastily wrote the note, his pencil flying over the sheet of paper. This is it, Sora. I can't take it anymore! This is the 5th time you've done this to me!

Tai set his pencil down, and folded the note. Tai watched the teacher, and looked for a breaking point. The teacher turned to the blackboard, and began to write. 

Tai stood up, and threw the folded note at Sora, then quickly sat down. Sora watched the teacher, then jumped up and caught the note. 

She tore it open, and quickly read the note. A gasp escaped her mouth, but she quickly covered it, so she wouldn't be noticed.

Sora looked over at Tai, with tears in her eyes, pleading for forgiveness. Tai turned his head, and shot a smile at Mimi. She giggled as Tai began to write something. 

Tai held up a piece of paper, for all the class to see. Giggles began to break through out the class, but the teacher didn't notice.

"BITE ME?!?!" Sora screamed, reading the note out loud. Laughter erupted all over the class, with Matt, Mimi, and the others howling with laughter. 

The teacher spun around, at stared at Sora. " MS. TACINOUCHI!!! WHAT THE BLAZES ARE YOU DOING?? COME HERE!" *** **A/N~ I can't spell Sora's last name right, and I don't care!*

"But..but- Sora complained. 

"NO buts! You are heading straight for the principle's office young lady! I'm surprised at you!"

"But Mr. Urajii! It wasn't my fault! It wa-

"SORA! Don't blame your bad behavior on someone else! Now GO!" The teacher ordered, pointing to the door. 

The class laughed at Sora, and she ran out of the room, sneering at Tai. Tai smiled, and waved to her.

Tai and Mimi high fived each other, as the teacher went back to his lectures.

~*~*~*~*~

After class: 

"Man Tai! That was awesome! But what did she do!" Asked Matt, walking with tai and Mimi. 

"Let's just say she deserved that!" Laughed Tai, a hand behind his head. 

"Yeah. Well guys, I gotta go! I'm meeting my boyfriend for pizza!" 

"Bye, Mimi. And thanks!" Said Tai, giving her a hug. "Your welcome! Now, see you two later!" Mimi waved running down the hall. 

"Wow. Isn't she the best?" Said Tai, walking outside with Matt. "Yeah! If she wasn't dating Trey, I'd ask her out!" Matt sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

Tai chuckled, but stopped when he saw Sora stomping towards them. "Uh oh. Little miss cheat is coming this way." 

"See ya, Tai!" Said Matt, walking the opposite direction. "Hey! Where do you think you're going!? Matt!! Aw, come on!!" Begged Tai, chasing after Matt. 

Matt raised a hand to the air, and waved Tai off. Tai turned just in time for Sora to slap him across the face. Tai held his cheek, sneering at Sora. 

"Geeze! What did you do that for?!" He asked, backing away from Sora. Sora snarled, and backed Tai against a tree. 

"What do you think, Einstein?! You got me in trouble!" Tai shook his head, and crept away from Sora's grasp. 

"Nooo… I just gave you a note! If you hadn't blurted out the second on, then maybe you wouldn't have gotten in trouble." Tai laughed, walking to his car. 

Sora followed him, and pulled on his coat. "You don't have to be so mean!" She cried, covering her face in her hands. 

Tai sighed, and turned to Sora. "Sora, you cheated on me! I saw you! I saw you with that…. guy!!"

Sora lowered her head in shame, then lifted her head up to Tai. "I'm sorry, Tai. I just got carried away! Listen, it's fine if you break up with me, but do me a favor. Can we still be friends?" 

Tai smiled, and gave Sora a small hug. "Sure. But I got to go… See ya!" 

Sora smiled, and returned the hug. "Bye! See ya tonight!" Tai looked at her confused. "Tonight? What's happening to tonight?"

Sora gaped at him, and held her head. "Tai!! Our soccer game! You know…the championships??" Tai slapped his head, and jumped in his car. "Oh man! Thanks for telling me! Well, I gotta go! Bye!" Tai started the car, and sped away. 

Sora waved, and walked back to the school. "Bye, Tai." She whispered…

~*~*~*~*~

At pizza place:

Mimi walked in the door, and saw her boyfriend sitting in a booth in the corner. He smiled, as she walked over to him and sat down. 

"Hey Mimi." He said, leaning over the table and kissing her cheek. "Hey Aaron, how are you?" 

He smiled, and ran a hand through his light brown hair. "Good. How was yours?" Mimi giggled, as she explained the whole Sora and Tai thing. Aaron burst out laughing, almost spitting out his soda. 

"Poor Sora! How is Tai taking it?" 

"Great!" Mimi said, as the waiter brought her a drink. Aaron gazed at Mimi, admiring her very feature. Her shoulder length pink hair, her beautiful light brown eyes, her gorgeous smile, and her shapely body. 

"Uh, Aaron? What are you staring at?" Asked Mimi, confused of her boyfriend's dazed look. "Can't a guy admire his girlfriend?" 

Mimi blushed, and her hand covered her cheek. "Aww. You're sweet!" Mimi took Aaron's hand, and looked at his watch. "Oh my! I've got to go! I need to get ready for the game tonight. 

"But Mimi! You just got here! Well, at least let me kiss you goodbye!" Aaron beckoned, patting the space next to him. 

Mimi smiled, and sat by Aaron. Aaron moved his lips onto Mimi's slowly letting his tongue in. Mimi pulled back at this, and tried to break away. 

Aaron placed his hand on Mimi's thigh, slowly rubbing and squeezing it. Mimi yelped, and jumped up. 

"Sorry! Gotta go!" She cried, racing out the door. Aaron waved goodbye, and smiled to himself. 

~*~*~*~  


Outside: 

Mimi ran inside her car, and threw the keys into the ignition. "That is IT! I'm not taking that anymore!! Tonight, I'm breaking up with you!! That pervert.." Mimi pulled out of the parking lot, and sped away. 

"Who does he think he is?? I can't take it! He just can't say no! I should just slap him!" Mimi said to herself, going down the road.

Mimi drove down the road in silence, thinking about Tai. "I wish Aaron was like Tai. He's soo sweet, kind, gentle, caring, considerate, and oh! What am I kidding? He wouldn't want someone like me!" 

15 minutes later, Mimi pulled into her driveway, and parked her car. She grabbed her stuff out of the back of the car, and went inside to get ready.

~*~*~*~*~

At Tai's house: 

Tai fumbled around in his closet, searching for his jersey. 

"Finally! I never thought I'd find it!" Gasped Tai, throwing it into his soccer bag, and snatching his skin guards and shoes also. Tai ran into the living room to see his family.

"Okay!! I'm going!! I'll see you all there!!" Tai shouted, then ran out the door. 

"Why is he always in such a hurry?" Asked Kari, sitting on the couch with their cat meeko. "I don't know, dear.. Maybe he just wants to see the cheerleaders stretch." 

"HONEY!" 

"What?! I used to!" Mr. Kamiya laughed, kari giggling right along side him. Mrs. Kamiya sighed, and went back to putting up the dishes.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tai, once again, sped to the soccer field, and parked in his usual spot. "Just in time!" Tai thought, walking to the field. Tai stopped at the bleachers and peeked over across the field. 

Tai watched the cheerleaders warming up for the game tonight, rehearsing their moves. Tai's eyes moved from cheerleader, to cheerleader, stopping on the captain, Mimi. 

Tai sighed at her beauty, her hair bouncing to her movements. Tai always came a half an hour early to see the cheerleading squad, mainly Mimi. 

"Man. Aaron doesn't know how lucky he is! I would love to have Mimi to myself. Those eyes, that hair, everything." Tai felt his heart warm as Mimi giggled at one of her friend's jokes. 

Tai turned and headed toward the locker room, but turned to see Mimi once more. The girls looked over from their chitchat, and waved to Tai. Mimi looked to all the girls and nodded. 

"Okay, girls! Hit it!

TAI, TAI, HE'S OUR MAN! IF HE CAN'T DO IT, NO ONE CAN! YYYEEAAAHHH TAI!!!"

Tai felt himself blush, as the girls giggled loudly. He slipped away from behind the bleachers, and ran to the locker room.

~*~*~*~*~

With the cheerleaders:

After saying the cheer, the girls giggled loudly, as they watched Tai slip away. They all turned back into their circle and began chatting away. 

"Ooh! I wonder which one of us Tai was watching!!" Stacey giggled, throwing her pompoms in the air. "I bet it's me!!" Cried Trinity, holding her cheeks, blushing. 

"No…It's gotta be me!" Said Kate, getting in Trinity's face. Trinity sneered, poking Kate on the shoulder. 

"Sorry, dearie. Tai is MINE." Kate yelled, pushing Trinity to the ground. 

"NO HE'S NOT!" Screamed Trinity, pulling Kate's hair. Kate screamed, but pushed her back. 

"HEY YOU TWO! Calm down!" Sighed Margaret, pulling Kate off the ground. "Yeah, besides! He wasn't looking at you two!" Said Stacey, helping Trinity off the ground.

"Oh yeah. Then who?" Asked Kate and Trinity. Stacey jogged over to Margaret, Jen, Star, and Lys, and whispered something to them. They giggled slightly, and each got beside Mimi. 

"Tai was looking at Miiimmmiii!!" Cooed Stacey and the girls, moving their pom-poms around Mimi. Mimi flushed a crimson red, a giggling softly. 

Stacey gasped. "YOU LIKE HIM!!!!" Mimi ran in front of Stacey and covered her mouth. "Quiet! Do you want the whole world to hear?!" 

"Oh! Our little Mimi's growing up on us!" Teased Jen, giving Mimi a hug. 

Kate and Trinity looked at each other and laughed. "You go girl! Go get him!! You want him and he wants you!" 

Mimi sighed, turning away from the group. "Well, there's Aaron- 

"Mimi! You are going to break up with him, aren't you?" Asked Margaret, putting a hand on Mimi's shoulder. 

Mimi turned to Margaret and the group, and gave a smile. "You bet I am! And then I'm gonna get Kamiya!" 

"Go Mimi! We're all behind you 100%!! Right Kate??" Asked Lys, her hands placed on her hips. 

Kate sighed, but went up to Mimi and gave her a hug. "You bet!" 

"And what about you, Trinity?? Come on! Let Mimi get him for once!" Begged Star, pleading to Trinity. 

Trinity smiled, and gave a peace sign. "Sure! But I get to come to the wedding!" 

The group laughed, as Stacey spoke up. "Sorry to burst our Kodak moment, but we need to get to work!" 

Everyone nodded, as they got in formation and practiced their drills. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

In the locker room:

Tai ran into the boys locker room, and shut the door. "That was close!" He sighed, as he walked over to his locker. 

"So, did they see you this time, Kamiya?" Asked Dustin, standing behind Tai. 

"What do you mean, this time?" Asked Tai, taking out his soccer uniform. Dustin chuckled, and looked at Tai. "Don't think I never saw you looking at the girls. Or should I say Mimi??" Tai shut his locker and whispered. "It's not THAT obvious, is it?" 

"Sorry, It is. But hey! You're not the only one! I go there sometimes, but go and actually talk to them!" Dustin smirked, elbowing Tai in the ribs.

"So sue me. Who do you look at?" Tai asked, getting in Dustin's face. Dustin moved back, and said, "That's for me to know, and you to not to."

Tai smiled, and hit him with a towel. "Give me an S, give me a T, give me an A, give me a C-

"Shh! Not a word! Okay?" "Only if you don't tell." 

"Fine. But you should go after Mimi! It is obvious that she likes you!" Dustin said, putting his hands up. 

"Seriously? How do you know?" Asked Tai, staring at Dustin. 

"She always gawks at you man! She has the hots for you! And, I heard from a VERY reliable source that Mimi was gonna break up with Aaron!"

"Really? Yes! Then I'll talk to her after the game!" Said Tai, standing in the bench,

"Yeah! I'm sure all the guys will agree." Dustin said, moving to his locker. 

"Hey guys! What's happen?" Asked Scott, as the rest of the soccer players barged into the locker room. Tai and Dustin laughed, and said nothing.

~*~*~*~*~*~

That night at the soccer game:

"GOAL! PIN MISSLES 2, HAWKS 1, WHAT A GAME!" Shouted the announcer, standing on the edge of his seat. 

The game was going great. Tai's team was ahead by one, the cheerleading squad was doing an excellent job, and the crowds were going wild. 

Aaron walked onto the field, and looked for Mimi. After spotting her, he went to the stands, and sat in the front row, not even watching the game. 

Mimi looked up and saw Aaron blowing her a kiss, and looking her up and down. This made Mimi nervous, as she stepped behind the rest of the girls. 

Aaron got a confused look on his face, and continued to stare at Mimi. Mimi felt extremely uncomfortable, and signaled for a break. 

"Are ya gonna do it now, Mimi?" Asked Kate, her green eyes filled with worry. Mimi looked at Aaron, and signaled him to follow her. "Yes. Wish me luck!" Cried Mimi, running off with Aaron behind her.

"Good luck." Said Kate, watching the two vanish.

~*~*~*~*~

Behind the stands: 

"Hey baby, come here." Said Aaron, grabbing Mimi, and pulling her into a kiss. Mimi yelped, and broke away from him. 

"You pervert! Stop that! I'm not your little baby who you can do whatever you want with anymore! We're over!" 

Aaron let go of Mimi, and grabbed her wrists. "Fine! For now. I have someone else in mind. But if I catch you with someone else, you will wish you had never been born." 

Mimi tried to pry free from his grip, but found it useless. "Are you threatening me?! Just look, since we're breaking up, I can date whomever I want, when I want! Got it?!" Aaron released one of his hands, and slapped Mimi across the face. 

Mimi fell to the ground, instantly, as her hand flew up to her cheek. Aaron grabbed her from the ground, and held her in a tight grasp.

"YOU listen! I WILL break up with you for now, but I WILL be back! Unless you want your body found on the side of the fricken road tomorrow morning, then I suggest you DO AS I SAY!" He whispered, the anger in his voice scaring Mimi. 

Mimi spit in Aaron's face, and pried free of his grip. Aaron looked around for people, finding none, and chased after Mimi. Aaron caught up to her, and tackled her to the ground. He sat on top of her and punched her, causing her eyes to swell. 

"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!! ALRIGHT?!" He screamed in her face. 

"Aright." She squeaked, her hands covering her face. "Now get up, and go get cleaned up! You have to be back out there soon! And if I see you telling someone-

"Don't worry. I won't." She said quietly, pulling herself up.

"Bye doll face, see ya later! I WILL be watching you.." He snickered, leaving the soccer grounds. Mimi turned and ran into the girl's locker room.

~*~*~*~*~

Back at the game:

Tai looked at the cheerleading squad, and looked for Mimi. "That's funny. She's not there." Tai and his other teammates looked up as they heard a whistle, meaning halftime.

"Coach, Can I go to the cheerleaders for a minute?" Tai asked, still looking for Mimi. 

"Sure! But be back in a couple of minutes." Tai nodded as he ran over to the cheerleading squad. 

"Hey, Stacey? Can you tell me where Mimi is?" Asked Tai. 

Stacey looked from cheerleader to cheerleader, trying to answer Tai's question. 

"Hm, I don't see her. Oh wait! I know! She went behind the stands to break up with Aaron! But, she should be back by now. I don't understand what could be taking so long. Hey Kate, come here!" Beckoned Stacey, signaling for Kate to come over. 

"Yes? Oh..H-hi, Tai.." Kate giggled furiously, waving at Tai. "Hey, Kate." He said back, flashing her a smile.

"Oh my.." Kate said, falling to the ground. Tai fell to the ground and caught her. "Are you alright?" Kate stared into Tai's big brown eyes, and passed out. 

"Uh, maybe Kate's not the best person to ask. Hey guys, Will ..oh boy…" Stacey and Tai looked to the other cheerleaders who were gazing dreamily at Tai. 

"We've lost them. Look um, hey Lys! Come here! Would you do something for me?" Stacey asked, with a hopeful Tai looking at her. 

"Sure! What do you want me to do?" 

"Well, could you go back there and see if she's alright? If she's not there, then look in the locker room. Okay?" 

Lys nodded and ran off to find Mimi.

"Well, Tai. Mimi should be back in a few minutes, so don't worry. We'll tell her you came!" Stacey replied, the rest of the cheerleaders behind Stacey, giggling. 

"You all are impossible! Bye Tai!" Stacey waved, the other girls saying bye as well.

"BYE TAI!!!!!" Screamed Trinity, waving her pom-poms in the air. 

"Okay, let's see if we can bring Kate and Trinity back to reality." Said Star, the other girls sighing, and lifting Kate off the ground…

"I hope Mimi's alright"….

~*~*~*~*~

Girl's locker room:

Mimi fumbled through her makeup bag, grabbing a container of foundation. Mimi winced as she covered her bruises with the makeup, every touch like a dagger driving through her body. 

She set the container down, and picked up her eye shadow. Several minutes later, Mimi looked at herself in the mirror, and could barely tell anything had happened. 

"Mimi? Are you in here?" Asked Lys, coming inside. Mimi jumped, as threw all her makeup into her makeup, and turned to face Lys. 

"Yeah. Just putting on some makeup." Mimi remarked, walking towards the door. 

"Hey Mimi. How did it go?" 

"What go?" 

"You know, the breakup?" 

Mimi dropped her makeup bag, the contents scattering on the floor. "Oh! My, um, gosh," Mimi stuttered, dropping to the floor. 

"Here, let me help." Said Lys, setting herself down on the floor, grabbing misc. contents. 

"NO! I mean, that's okay. Honest! I don't need any help!" She said, her hands shaking. "Sorry, I'm gonna help you!" Lys reached under the lockers to get a eye liner tube, but found a bloody cloth instead. 

Lys looked at it and gasped. She dropped the cloth, as Mimi snatched it away. 

"My god. MIMI! What happened?" Lys practically yelled, helping Mimi off the floor. "NOTHING! Nothing happened. I tripped, and cut myself." 

"I don't believe you, now, tell the truth!" Screamed Lys, grabbing Mimi's hand. 

"AHHH!!" Mimi screamed, snatching her hand from Lys's grip and holding it tightly. Lys gasped, as her hand revealed several cuts and bruises.

"What did he do to you?" Asked Lys, her eyes starting to water. 

Mimi sighed, and sat down on the bench. Mimi covered her bruised face with her hands, and began to cry uncontrollably. 

"Wait here. Let me go and get help!" Said Lys. 

Mimi gasped, and stopped Lys. "NO! You can't! I shouldn't even tell you what happened! If he finds out I told someone, he'll kill me!!" She sobbed, falling to the floor.

Lys sighed, and lowered down to Mimi. "Fine. I won't tell anyone. But you promise me that you'll get help." Mimi nodded, and told Lys her story.

After Mimi explained what happened, Lys threw her hand over her mouth, and began to shake.

"Mimi! I have to tell someone!! At least Tai! I was sent to check on you!" 

Mimi looked at Lys, confused. "Tai? What does he have to do with any of this?"

Lys smiled, and laid a gently hand on Mimi's shoulder. "He came over to us, wanting to talk to you. HE was worried when he didn't see you!" 

Mimi wiped her eyes, and looked at Lys hopefully. "Really? I'll go talk to him after the game!" 

"That a girl! Don't worry about what's his face, if he threatens you again, Tai will take care of him!"

Mimi laughed, but stopped when her chest screamed with pain. "Yeah. Hey. I think I'm ready to go back out there!" 

"Really? Are you sure your up to it?" Asked Lys, helping Mimi up. Mimi winked. "Sure! I wanna go and congratulate Tai when he wins the game!" 

"Yeah! Now, let's get going! I'm sure the others are worried!" 

Lys and Mimi walked out of the locker room, and headed back to the field.

~*~*~*~*~

Cheerleaders: 

"Where are they?" Asked Jen, looking at her watch. 

"Hey! There they are!" Cried Margaret, pointing to the two girls. "Are you okay, Mimi?" Asked Trinity, as she walked up to them.

"Just fine!" Said Mimi with a smile. 

"Hey, look Mimi! Look who's checking you out!" Giggled Kate, looking at the soccer players. Tai was constantly looking over for Mimi, who let a sigh when Mimi appeared. He waved to her, his brown eyes dancing in the light. 

Mimi smiled, and waved back. She laughed as she heard her squadron giving oohs and awws behind her. Mimi turned back to them, as they got back in formation and started cheers.

~*~*~*~*~

Tai sighed as he saw Lys appear with Mimi, glad that Mimi was all right. 

"Kamiya! Get over here!" Yelled, Tai's coach, signaling for Tai. 

"Look, Tai. 2 minutes left in the game. We're tied with the hawks. Now, I want you to make that final goal. Now, can you do it?" 

Tai looked at Mimi, and gave the coach a confident smile. "Don't worry! Piece of cake!" The coach laughed, and slapped Tai on the back. 

"I knew I could trust you, Kamiya! Now, get out there and make me proud!" Tai nodded and ran out to the field. 

"Okay, girls, let's do it!" Cried Mimi, as the girls got in formation. 

"COME ON TAICHI, YOU CAN DO IT, PUT A LITTLE POWER TO IT, RA, RA, FIGHT, FIGHT, UGH!!" 

Tai blushed, as all the girls screamed his name. 

Tai stood in position, as the ball was placed in front of him and his opponent. "Hey, Tai. Feeling lucky?" Asked the player, smirking at Tai. 

"You bet." 

The ref blew the whistle and the game started again. 

Tai kicked the ball down the field, passing it to Sora. She passed it from one player to the next, the opposite team not even touching it. 

Tai raced down the field, his eyes staying with the ball. He blocked out on the cheers, the yelling, the lights, and concentrated on the ball. Tai neared the goal, and looked for his shot.

"Go Tai!" Screamed Sora, her eyes pleading. Tai looked at Mimi, who had stopped and was watching Tai, her eyes filled with hope. 

Tai saw his chance, and rammed the ball into the net. 

"SCORE!!!! PIN MISSILES WIN!!!!! WHAT A GAME!!!!!! TAI KAMIYA HAS WON THIS TEAM THE CHAMPIONSHIP!!" 

Tai jumped up in the air, as his teammates tackled him to the ground. "WHOO HOO!! YES! You da man Tai!" Screamed his teammates, picking him up off the ground. 

Mimi dropped her pom-poms and headed for the field. She didn't care what Aaron said, she just wanted to be with Tai. 

Tai looked over at Mimi, and opened his arms wide. She ran into them, and Tai closed her in a tight hug.

"We won, Mimi! We really won!!" Tai screamed, wiping away Mimi's tears of joy. "Tai! I'm so proud of you!" Mimi yelled, wrapping her arms around Tai's neck. 

Mimi leaned into Tai, and tried to give him a kiss, but she was pushed against Tai's muscular chest, each of them blushing. 

"Go Kamiya!! Hey! Party at my place!" Yelled Dustin, the people screaming in delight. The people flocked off to their cars, and headed towards the party. 

"Hey, Tai. You gonna come?" Asked Dustin, watching the people leave. Tai looked down at Mimi, and smiled. "Nah. I'm gonna hang with Mimi."

"Okay, man. Good luck." Dustin winked, running off.

Tai and Mimi smiled, as they let go of each other. 

"Mimi, do you want to take a walk with me?" Asked Tai sheepishly, twiddling his thumbs. Mimi flushed a crimson red, and looked up at Tai. "Sure! I'd love to! But let me go change."

"Great! I need to change too! I'll meet you in front of the girls locker room." Said Tai, as he and Mimi parted. 

Mimi giggled lightly, before running off to the girls' locker room. She stopped, and looked at her torn up hand. What if Aaron sees me with Tai? What should I do? Mimi looked at to Tai, who was happily dashing into the boys' locker room. Mimi smiled softly, as she continued her walk. I shouldn't worry. Besides, Tai will protect me.

Mimi sped up, and ran into the girl's locker room to change. 

~*~*~*~*~

Tai stood outside of the girl's locker room, waiting for Mimi. Tai was wearing a tight black t-shirt, that exposed his muscular chest. He wore dark, baggy, blue jeans, and a dark green jacket. 

"Hi Tai." Said Mimi, walking out of the locker room. Tai's jaw dragged along the floor, as he saw what Mimi was wearing. 

Mimi was wearing bell bottom jeans, with white sneakers, and a light blue t-shirt. Her hair was left down, and her smile caused Tai's heart to melt.

"Hey Mimi? Ready?" Asked Tai, holding out his hand. Mimi smiled, and took Tai's hand. 

~*~*~*~*~

Tai and Mimi walked through the park, talking away, mainly about the soccer game. 

"Tai? Can I ask you a question?" Asked Mimi, moving a strand of pink hair out of her face. Tai smiled, and twirled the piece of Mimi's hair in his fingers. "Sure! Ask away!"

"Why did you and Stacey send Lys after me?" Mimi asked, staring into Tai's deep brown eyes. Tai looked the other direction, as he blushed. "I was worried about you." 

"Really, Tai? I didn't think you cared!" Mimi whispered, looking at Tai. Tai turned around and took Mimi's hands gently. "Don't ever say that. I care for you more than life itself." He whispered, kissing Mimi's hands gently. 

"Tai, I-

"Please don't say anything, Mimi. There's something I've been meaning to tell you." Tai stroked Mimi's cheek with his hand, caressing her face.

"Yes, Tai?" Mimi asked, lost in Tai's big brown eyes. "Mimi, I love you. You are so much more than a friend to me, and I want to be more."

Mimi smiled, and ran a hand through Tai's hair. " I love you too, Tai. Don't ever forget that." 

"Oh, Mimi." Sighed Tai, wrapping his arms around Mimi. Mimi leaned into Tai, forgetting all about Aaron. Tai and Mimi's lips connected, exchanging soft, gently, kisses.

Tai thrusted more power into the kisses, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Tai stopped, and pulled away from Mimi. 

"I'm sorry. I'm going to fast with you." 

Mimi looked at him, confused, but then whispered in his ear. "You're doing just fine." Tai smiled, and kissed Mimi again. 

The kisses became more urgent, each person hungering for more. Tai felt a jolt of electricity running through his spine, as Mimi began to rub Tai's back roughly.

Tai and Mimi broke apart, gasping for air. Tai gulped, and ran a hand through his wild brown hair. "Wow! Oh my, look at the time! I'd better get you home." 

Mimi smiled, as she gave Tai a quick peck on the cheek. "Yeah, you're right. Let's go." 

Tai wrapped an arm around Mimi's waist, as they walked to Mimi's house.

~*~*~*~*~

Outside Mimi's:

"Here's my stop." Said Mimi, as Tai's arm slipped out from Mimi's narrow waist. "Tai." Started Mimi, looking into Tai's eyes. "Thanks for tonight. I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay?"

Tai smiled, and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Until tomorrow then, my princess?" Mimi giggled and returned the kiss. "Until tomorrow. Bye." 

Tai waved to Mimi, then turned and walked back to the park..

Mimi smiled as she turned to the door. "Huh? What's this?" Asked Mimi, taking the note off the door. It read

Dear Mimi, Went to Grandma's for the night. We'll see you in the morning! Love~ Mom and Dad

Mimi sighed, and unlocked the door. But to her surprise, it was already unlocked.

Mimi turned the knob, and stepped inside. 

~*~*~*~*~

Inside:

Mimi fumbled for the light switch, but found it was broken.

"Hey, Mimi. Where were you? I've been waiting for you…"

Mimi dropped her purse, as she felt her heart stop…

" Aaron……"

Well, how was it???? I hope it wasn't too confusing! I thought it kinda was. Well, please r/r!!!! I love comments!!! Well, thankies again!!^_^


	2. Default Chapter Title

Hi! Here's the last part to I'll Always Be There~ Hope ya like it!

Disclaimer: Okay.. Do I really have to go over this?? * Crowd nods * Okay..I don't own digimon.. It belongs to Toei or whatever..-_-…

Dedication: Okay, this one's to all the authors. If you really like this fic, then would you PLEASE write a Michi???? Please?? Okay… You want a deal?? Fine… If you promise/ decide to write a Michi, e-mail me/review and tell me that you will, and give me your fav. Coupling. After I * hopefully * get several responses, I'll tally up the votes, and write a romance of that sort! ^_^ This is to alllll you authors out there!!!!! Each and everyone!!! Well, all that write digimon fics. Thankies!! ^_^

P.S~ Okay, I have a site…PULEEZE visit it. It's a Mimato site, okeii? Here's the url:

[http://www.geocities.com/pally_mon/MMforever.html][1]

Thanks! And the ages are, Mimi 16, Tai 17, Aaron 17, Matt 17, and Joe 19

I'll Always Be There~ P2

"Aaron. What are you doing here?" Asked Mimi, fumbling with the lightswitch. 

"You didn't answer my question. Where WERE YOU?!" He yelled, rising up from his seat. Mimi gasped, and pulled at the doorknob with her fingers, desperately trying to get away. 

Aaron shoved Mimi into the door, pressing her against the raw wood. "Answer me." He whispered, his breath landing on Mimi's cheek. Mimi looked around, and tried to wiggle free. Aaron pushed himself against Mimi harder, and wrapped his arms around Mimi's narrow waist. 

Mimi yelped, her breath being cut off by Aaron's hard grip. "I-I was out on a walk." 

Aaron grabbed Mimi's face and pulled it to his. "You're lying. Tell me now. Or else." Mimi felt the tears well up in her eyes, but knew she had to be strong. 

"I'm not your property!! Now, leave!" Screamed Mimi, giving Aaron an angry look. "I warned you." He yelled, as he picked up Mimi, and lifted her into the air. 

Mimi screamed as Aaron threw her, her body crashing into a side table, breaking it into pieces. Mimi screamed in pain, holding her body in her fragile arms. 

"I'm not done yet." He whispered, the evil ringing in his voice. Aaron went to Mimi, and began to kick her roughly. 

"Now…where…were…YOU?!" He yelled, thrusting his foot into Mimi's body. Mimi yelped in pain, and tried to protect herself from the blows. 

"Fine…" She whispered, raising a bloody hand to Aaron. He sat on the floor, and looked at Mimi intensely. "I was at Sora's." 

Aaron grunted in anger, and rammed a fist into Mimi's arm. "YOU LIAR! TELL ME!" 

"Okay… I was with Tai…"

Aaron froze with anger, the possibilities racing through his mind. "What did you do with him, Mimi.." Aaron asked, scooping Mimi up in his arms. 

"Nothing." She yelped, her body shaking from the previous attacks. Aaron sneered, imagining a rope around Tai's muscular neck. 

"Listen here. You're in love with him. Aren't you?!" Asked Aaron, a smirk spreading over his face. Mimi looked at Aaron, and lowered her head. "Yes."

Aaron laughed, and lifted Mimi off the ground. Aaron held Mimi in his arms, and prevented her from moving. 

"I know I can't stop you from loving that soccer geek. But, I know there's something I can take, that he can never have." Aaron kissed Mimi's neck roughly, and began to squeeze her thigh seductively. 

Mimi gasped, as Aaron walked over to her parents' room. She began to scream and kick furiously, but found it no use. 

"OH MY GOD, HELP!" Mimi screamed, as she tried to break away from Aaron's grip. He snickered, as he threw Mimi onto the bed. Aaron ran to the door and locked it, and got rid of the key. 

"Hehe.. I'll teach you to never do that again." Aaron smiled, as the door to Mimi's parents' room slammed shut.

~*~*~*~*~  


Next day at school: 

Tai walked through the halls, greeting everyone he knew. He had been looking for Mimi all morning, but found it useless..

Tai looked at his watch, and ran to Mimi's locker. 

"Ha! She should be here!" Said Tai, looking around the halls. Tai waited a few more minutes, and still no sign of Mimi. " I gotta get to class. I hope she's okay." Muttered Tai, walking down the hall.

~*~*~*~*~

7th hour: 

Tai stared at the empty seat next to him, thinking about Mimi. Tai looked over to Matt and Sora, seeking help. They both nodded, neither one knowing where she was. 

Tai held his head in his hands, and sighed. Where is she? Is she sick? Is she hurt? I've gotta know! Tai ripped out a piece of paper from his binder, and scribbled down a note. Tai admired the note, actually believing it was his doctor's handwriting. 

"There!" Said Tai, his brown eyes shining. Tai threw his hand into the air, and called out the teacher's name. 

"Mr. Urajii?? I've gotta leave now, I've got a doctor's appointment!" The teacher turned from his lecture, and looked to Tai. 

"What? I didn't get a note." He said, scratching his baldhead. "I have the note. I guess I forgot to give it to you." Said Tai, handing the teacher the note. 

He skimmed over the note, and placed it on his desk. "Fine. You may go." The class gasped, as Tai beamed. "Thank you sir! Bye!"

Matt chuckled as Tai ran out of the classroom, and dashed down the halls. "The lucky dog." 

~*~*~*~  


Tai ran to his car, and pulled out of the parking lot. He sped around town and stopped at Mimi's house. "I wonder if she's sick." Tai asked himself, walking up to the doorway. He knocked on the door, and waited for a response. He waited, then tried again. "Where could she be?"

Tai ran around to the back door, and found it locked. He ran to the windows, and tried to peek through. "Geez! It's like a prison! Oh well, hmm.. were would I be if I were Mimi." Tai scratched his head, thinking of the answer.

I don't think the mall. She only shops on the weekends. Hey! I know!" Tai ran back to his car and sped off to the park.

~*~*~*~

At the park:

Tai ran through the park, and stopped at a nearby tree. Tai saw a hooded figure sitting on a bench, hunched over. He looked to the side of the woman, and saw Mimi's purse. 

Mimi? Tai asked himself, slowly walking over to the woman. He gently tapped her on the shoulder, but she made no move.

"Mimi? Is that you? What are you doing here?" Tai asked, stepping in front of her. Mimi gasped, and turned from Tai.

"What? Tai? Is that you?" She asked, looking away. "Yeah. What's wrong Mimi?" Tai asked, sitting next to Mimi. Tai threw an arm over Mimi's shoulder, but gasped as Mimi ducked.

"Mimi?" He asked, laying a hand on Mimi's soft cheek. Mimi winced, but soon welcomed the comforting touch. 

"Oh Tai!" Mimi cried, throwing herself into Tai's arms. Tai wrapped his arms around Mimi, and laid his head on top of hers. 

"Mimi? What happened to you? You're a nervous wreck!" 

Mimi looked into Tai's warm brown eyes, and cried into his chest. "Tai! After you left, Aaron was at my house! And he-he-he raped me Tai!" 

Tai gasped and stared into Mimi's eyes. "Last night? Oh my god!" Tai felt his blood begin to boil, as his eyes flared with anger. 

"I'll kill him, Mimi. Don't worry. I'll take care of him." Tai soothed, wiping Mimi's tears from her face. "Now, tell me all about it." 

~*~*~

Mimi went on telling Tai about the previous night, tears flooding from her eyes. Tai felt the anger well inside him, his heart going out to Mimi. 

"Mimi…are you…you know" Started Tai, holding Mimi in his arms. Mimi gasped, and covered her mouth. "I don't know. I haven't checked! My god Tai, what if I am?" 

Tai kissed Mimi lightly on the cheek, and stroked her smooth, silky hair. "I'll be here for you Mimi. Don't worry."

"I don't want a baby, Tai! At least not now!" She sobbed into Tai's jacket. "Don't worry, Mimi. If you're ever gonna have a baby, it's gonna be mine!" Mimi looked at Tai, as he blushed a crimson red. "Did I just say that out loud?"

Mimi giggled, and wiped away her tears. "Well, Tai. What should I do?" Tai winked, and stood up. "Just stick with me, and you'll be alright." 

Mimi smiled, and stood up right along side Tai. "Thanks, Tai." 

Tai kissed her on the lips, then broke apart. "Now, let's go get a test for you." Tai pulled Mimi to his car, as they drove off.

~*~*~*~

At the grocery store:

"Um, yes. I'd like to buy this." Said Tai, placing the package on the counter. The clerk looked at Tai, then at the package. "Will that be all?"

"Yes." Said Tai, looking out the window to see Mimi. Why do I have to do this??

The clerk placed the package in the bag, and rung up the price. "That'll be $5.50, mom." 

"Very funny." Mocked Tai, sneering at the clerk. The clerk grinned, and took the money from Tai. "Have a nice day."

"Yeah. Whatever." Said Tai, exiting the store. The clerk saw the boy hand the package to the girl, as they ran back to their car.

"Stupid kids." He mumbled.

~*~*~*~

At Tai's house:

"Mimi! Are you done yet?" Asked Tai, pacing outside the bathroom. "Almost!" Said Mimi, from inside the bathroom.

"Tai? What's Mimi doing?" Asked Kari, with T.K, Daisuke, and Miyako right behind her. "hehe..Hey Kari! Hey guys! Say, aren't you guys supposed to be at school?"

"Yeah. But our teacher got sick, so all they could do was send us home. We're gonna see a movie in a little bit." Said Kari, pushing a strand of brown hair out of her face. 

"Yeah. I'm gonna sit by Kari." Said Daisuke, winking at Kari. Tai looked to Daisuke, and shot him an evil glare.

"Kidding!" He said, holding his hands up. "Yeah, I bet." T.K muttered under his breath. 

"Why are you at home Tai?" Asked Miyako, straightening her glasses. 

Tai sweatdropped, and pushed the group out the door. "He..he. gosh! You guys are gonna miss the movie if you don't hurry up! And don't forget to pick up Iori! Bye bye now!" 

"But Tai- 

"No buts now, T.K. We'll see you later!" Tai slammed the door shut, and leaned against the door. 

"Now THAT was close!" 

"Tai? What happened out there?" Asked Mimi from inside the bathroom. "Just Kari and the others." Tai replied, going to the bathroom door.

"Are they gone?" She asked. 

"Yep. Are you done now?" Asked Tai impatiently. Mimi swung the door open, and jumped into Tai's arms. 

"Yes! I'm not pregnant!" Cried Mimi, wrapping her arms around Tai's neck. "Really? YES!" Cried Tai, swinging Mimi around in a circle. 

"Oh god, Tai. I was so scared!" Gasped Mimi, as Tai set her on the floor. Tai pulled Mimi into a deep kiss, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Tai slid his tongue into Mimi's mouth, creeping into the corners of her mouth. She groaned slightly, and returned with rougher kisses. 

Tai moaned for more, his grip on Mimi becoming tighter. All he wanted to do, was get a private room and-

Tai pulled away from the kiss, and set his urges aside. Mimi gazed into Tai's eyes, lost in his sweet innocence. 

"Mimi. I love you more than life itself." Whispered Tai, trailing his hand along Mimi's soft cheek. 

"Me too, Tai. But what about…Aaron? He said he would come back for me!" Mimi wailed, her eyes watering up.

"It's okay, Mimi. I'll go talk with him tonight." Tai soothed. 

"Really Tai?" Mimi asked, tears dripping from her eyes. Tai looked to the sky, as his eyes blazed with fire. 

"Yes." 

Mimi smiled, but broke down into uncontrollable sobs, as Aaron's words rang through her mind.

~*~*~*~

Flashback:

Aaron zipped up his pants, and smiled to himself. "That'll teach you." He said, looking back to Mimi. He snickered at her battered body, her breath shaking violently. Aaron walked over to Mimi, and lifted up her head. 

Her light brown eyes stared at him, stained red from crying. Aaron pulled her into a kiss, and forced his tongue into her mouth. Mimi didn't fight back, but winced in pain. He broke away, and sat behind Mimi. He ran his hands over her body, Mimi huddled over in fright. 

He wrapped his arms around her, and laid his head on her shoulder. 

"If you tell anyone about this, I'll be back. But next time, I'll have a little more fun." He snickered. "You won't tell anyone."

Mimi stood silent, her naked body tired and weak. 

"ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" He screamed, shaking her violently. "Fine." She yelped, as Aaron stood up. 

"Gotta go. But I will be back. Bye.." He snickered, racing out of the house. 

Mimi sat on the bed, as she broke into tears. She began to shake uncontrollably, her battered and bruised body, aching in pain. 

Mimi waddled over to the bathroom, and threw on her robe. She looked into the mirror, blinded by her tears. 

Her eyes were dark, and cuts and bruises covered her body. She grabbed a first aid kit, and began to clean herself up. 

Mimi collapsed onto the bathroom floor, and held her head in her hands. 

I'll be back…. 

~*~*~*~*~

Tai looked at Mimi, his heart weighed down. Man, how can I help her? That's it. Aaron is dead. I promise you Mimi, I'll protect you no matter what.

"Come on, Mimi. Let's go do something that's not so depressing!" Smiled Tai, holding out his hand for Mimi. 

Mimi looked to Tai, and smiled back. "Yeah. Let's go." She said, taking Tai's hand. 

He two walked out of the home, and spent the rest of the day together. 

~*~*~*~

Later that evening:

Mimi burst out laughing, unable to control herself. Tai was sitting in the park, as a pigeon landed in his hair. Tai screamed, his hands racing through his hair. The pigeon's wings flew up, but stayed planted in his hair.

"What's so funny?!" Yelled Tai, prying the pigeon out of his hair. "Nothing." Giggled Mimi, as Tai pulled the pigeon out of his messy, brown hair.

Mimi smiled, her pink locks dancing in the wind. Tai laughed. I'm glad she's feeling better. But it's getting late.

"Mimi? We should get you home." Said Tai, taking Mimi's hand. Mimi frowned, and looked to Tai. "Um, Tai? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Shoot."

"Okay, can I stay at your place? Please?" Mimi begged, flashing her light brown eyes. Tai melted, and kissed the top of Mimi's head. 

"Sure! But I'm going out tonight. But I'll be back later."

"Tai? Where are you going?" Mimi asked, her eyes full of concern. Tai looked forward, and grunted. 

"Aaron's."

Mimi gasped, as she stopped Tai in his tracks. "Tai! Please be careful! Don't do anything stupid! I can't lose you!" 

"Mimi, don't worry. I'll be fine. Now, I'll take you to my place, okay?" Said Tai, continuing his pace. Mimi looked to the ground, but then caught up with Tai. 

"Okay. Thanks Tai."

Tai smiled, and wrapped an arm around Mimi. "Your welcome."

Tai opened the door for Mimi, and then they sped off for home. 

~*~*~*~

Mimi waved to Tai, her eyes watering. "Be careful! I love you!" Tai rolled down his window, and planted a kiss on Mimi's cheek. 

"Hey, don't worry. I'll be careful. And I love you too, Mimi!" Tai rolled his window up, and drove off. Mimi stood by the curb, her hair, flying in the wind. 

"Bye, Tai….Be careful…

~*~*~*~

Tai pulled up to Aaron's house, and parked the car. He went to his trunk, and pulled out a baseball bat. He smiled at the object, but placed it back down. 

"No, I've got to do this my way." He muttered, and shut the trunk door. 

Tai went to the door, and let himself in. "Hey! Aaron! Where are you?!" Tai yelled, searching the room. 

"Hi, Tai. How are you?" Asked Aaron, standing in a doorway, with a woman by his side. 

"Aaron. You bastard." Said Tai, grunting in disgust. 

"Go home, babe. I'll call you." Said Aaron, watching the woman leave the house. 

"I can only guess why you're here." Mocked Aaron, stepping into the light. He ran a hand through his light brown hair, as his ice blue eyes glared Tai down.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Screamed Tai, lunging at Aaron. Aaron ducked, Tai's punch completely missing him. "I can't believe Mimi would love a weakling like you! Ha! Can't even punch me! Wimp!"

Tai's brown eyes turned to fire, as he lunged at Aaron again. " Don't test me, pervert." He warned, his muscles bulging. 

"Oh please, Tai. Mimi deserved every bit of what I did to her, the slut." Aaron yelled, racing towards Tai. Tai ducked, and jumped on top of Aaron. 

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Tai screamed, thrusting his fists into Aaron's gut. Aaron pushed Tai off of him, and held his gut. 

"No." 

Tai growled, and punched Aaron in the jaw. Aaron took the full force of the blow, and pushed Tai into a mirror. 

Tai screamed as the glass penetrated his skin, blood oozing from his body. Tai stepped out of the glass, and grabbed a nearby lamp. Tai rammed it against Aaron's arm. 

Aaron screamed in pain, as his arm let out a snap. Tai wiped the blood from his lip, and lunged at Aaron. 

"How DARE you rape Mimi! You bastard!" Tai screamed, slamming Aaron into a wall, and punched him. Aaron blocked the hits with his arm, the broken one dangling at his side. 

Aaron thrusted his knee into Tai, and threw him on the floor. Aaron reached into a drawer and pulled out a gun. 

"That's it, Kamiya. I'm mad already as it is, that Mimi decides to dump me for you, but now, you barge in here, and break my frikin arm! I should have you arrested." Aaron growled, as he cocked the gun. 

Tai sneered at Aaron, blood running down his arms. 

"Bull shit. I can and will have you arrested." Said Tai, standing up. Aaron pointed the gun to Tai's forehead. 

"Like hell you will. Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you." Warned Aaron, his ice blue eyes glaring. 

Tai stared at Aaron, his eyes burning with fire. "You don't have the guts to." 

Aaron pulled back, his back tensed up. "Really? I don't think so." 

"Oh, but I do." Said Tai walking to Aaron, his clothing soaked with blood. Tai stood in front of Aaron, the guns straight at his chest. 

Aaron shakily held the gun, but regained hold. "Bye Kamiya, I'll tell Mimi you said goodbye." He snickered. 

"You wouldn't dare." Said Tai, his anger flaring.

"You know Tai, Mimi's great in bed.." Mocked Aaron, circling Tai. Tai stood strong, his head down.

"Oh! I get it! You're jealous, aren't you?" Aaron said, getting in Tai's face. Tai glared at Aaron, and said nothing. 

"Boy! Isn't she a fox! I mean, who wouldn't want to sleep with her, right Tai?" Aaron sighed, thinking of Mimi. 

"That's it!" Yelled Tai, kicking Aaron in the gut, causing him to fall to the ground. Tai fell to the ground, and punched Aaron in the face. 

"NO ONE TALKS ABOUT MIMI LIKE THAT!" Tai grunted, his bloody fists ramming into Aaron's stomach. 

Aaron screamed, his mouth filling up with blood. 

"FREEZE! FBI!" Yelled a police officer, with Mimi with behind them. The police barged through the door. 

Tai stood up off of Aaron, as Mimi ran to him. "Tai! Oh my god, what happened to you?!" She cried, her eyes examining Tai. 

"I'm fine..r-really." Said Tai, falling into Mimi's arms. 

"TAI! Somebody! HELP!" Screamed Mimi, holding Tai in her arms. "We'll get him Mimi!" Said a paramedic, lifting Tai onto a stretcher.

"Huh? Joe? Aren't you just a college student?" Asked Mimi, holding Tai's limp hand. Joe looked to Tai, and then to Mimi. 

"Yes. But when I heard it was you, I asked to come. I'll be back. Nurse! Get this man to the hospital!" Joe said, running over to Aaron. 

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used in court." Stated a police officer, handcuffing Aaron. "Let's get another stretcher over here." Said Joe, examining Aaron. 

Mimi rushed outside with the paramedics, and tried to go with Tai. "I'm sorry maim. You can see him in the hospital."

"No! Let me go!" Cried Mimi, trying to escape from the paramedic's grip.

"Mimi?" Asked Tai faintly. 

"Tai!" Gasped Mimi, racing to Tai's side. "Oh Tai…please be okay." Mimi sobbed laying her hand on Tai's cheek. He winced slightly, but soon welcomed the touch. 

"I'll be fine. I'll see you later, okay Mimi?" Tai asked, lost in Mimi's light brown eyes. Mimi smiled, as Tai pushed a strand of pink hair out of Mimi's tear streaked face. 

"Bye." Said Mimi, watching Tai leave for the hospital in the ambulance. Joe came up behind Mimi, and laid a hand on her shoulder. 

"He'll be fine. I'm not sure about Mr. Horousho." Said Joe, watching the other man be carted off to the hospital.

"You mean Aaron? I couldn't care less. Joe? If you see any of the guys, tell them what happened. I just wanna be with Tai." 

Joe smiled, and ran a hand through his sleek blue hair. "Of course. But I'm going to the hospital to help with Tai. I'll meet you there okay?"

Mimi wiped away her tears and smiled. "Okay, Joe. And thanks." Joe blushed, and started back to the second ambulance.

Mimi ran back to her car, and sped off to the hospital. 

Aaron watched Mimi speed off, as he smiled to himself. "I'll get you Mimi…If it's the last thing I do…

~*~*~*~

At the hospital:

Tai opened his eyes, but shut them immediately, due to the bright lights surrounding him.

"Huh? Where am I?" Asked Tai, squinting. Tai slowly opened his eyes again, to reveal a large white room. "Oh yeah! I remember now!" Said Tai, looking at his body. 

"Man! I look like a shredded piece of paper!" 

Tai was covered from head to toe with bandages, each one having a small bloodstain. 

Tai gazed to his left to find Mimi, who was sleeping quietly. "Mimi. Wake up." Whispered Tai, laying a hand on Mimi's soft, pink hair.

Tai smiled as Mimi's light brown eyes gracefully fluttered open. "Oh Tai! I'm glad you're awake!" 

Tai smiled, and slowly sat up. Tai fell back in pain, as Mimi jumped up. 

"Tai!" Mimi cried, as she helped Tai back to a laying position. "No, Mimi. I want to sit ..up!" Whined Tai, lifting himself with his arms. 

Tai yelped in pain, but got used to it. "Mimi, come sit by me." Mimi nodded, and hopped on the bed beside Tai. "Mimi, how bad did I get hurt?" 

Mimi grabbed Tai's clipboard, from outside the door, and flipped through its pages. "You had 107 shards of glass in your skin, you lost several pints of blood, and you're covered with bruises." 

Tai sighed, and laid a hand on Mimi's face. "Gosh! Hate to see what happened to Aaron!" Mimi sighed, and ran her hands through Tai's hair. 

"Thanks again, Tai." Tai smiled, and cupped Mimi's chin. "You're welcome. God, Mimi. How can you be so wonderful?" 

Mimi blushed, and leaned into Tai. "How can you be so charming?" Tai laughed, and kissed Mimi on the lips. 

"I don't know." Tai smiled at Mimi, and patted the bed. Mimi smiled, and laid down beside Tai, resting her head on his chest. 

Tai watched Mimi's fall asleep, inhaling the sweet in scent of her hair. "No matter what happens, I'll always be there…… 

I'll always be there…

~*~*~*~

Aaron gazed out of the barred window, His body shadowed from the darkness. He looked at his wounds, but laughed menacingly. 

"I'll get you Mimi….if it's the last thing I do…….

~*~*~*~

Hope you liked it!! ^_^ I feel room for a sequel!!!! I liked this..hope you did too!!! Don't forget what I mentioned at the beginning of this story. If you're a digi author, this is for you. If you write a Michi, whether it be a story, a poem, a songfic, or whatever, I'll write a romance on the couple of your choice! Well, just so I don't have to write 45 different stories, I'll take a vote, and the one that gets the most votes, I'll write!! So, either e-mail me, or write in the review, but you must write the Michi!!! Please??? Do it for all the Michi peeps out there, and besides, It's a breath of fresh air!! ^_^ 

Well, thanks a bunch, and this is getting kinda long…^_^;;; Well, bye! 

P.S~ My e-mail is [palmonparadise@hotmail.com][2]

And my site url is [http://www.geocities.com/pally_mon/Mmforever.html][1]

Okay, thankies!!! And PULEEZE review!!!!!!!

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/pally_mon/Mmforever.html
   [2]: mailto:palmonparadise@hotmail.com



End file.
